


24. Christmas Eve

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley worries that he's disrupting his partner's plan for the evening. Aziraphale is very much in favour of a cosy night in.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	24. Christmas Eve

They made a mutual agreement that although they did indeed write their letters for Father Christmas like small kids, there was no need to burn them in the fireplace. That conclusion may or may not have been heavily supported either by the fact that there was, in fact, no fireplace in the cottage, and therefore one of them would need to miracle it into existence just for the sole purpose of throwing in a piece of paper, or by Crowley’s strong dislike of fire. Whichever it was, the lists ended up in the bin instead.

“I’m thinking,” Crowley said lazily when Aziraphale made his way back to the living room after disposing of them, and the angel could practically hear the ‘which I know is something I don’t do that often’ joke he was trying to resist making.

“What about, may I ask?” he prompted.

“It’s late. People are heading to Midnight Mass.”

Now, Aziraphale was properly confused. What on Earth was Crowley on about?

“It looks like literally everyone is going,” Crowley continued before Aziraphale could say it out loud. “I mean... It seems like that’s a pretty big part of Christmas. What I’m trying to say,” he sighed upon seeing the angel’s confused look, “is that you can go. If that’s what you do. I won’t be offended or anything.”

“Why would I...” Aziraphale started speaking, progressively more confused the more Crowley said.

“I can’t go with you, obviously,” the demon grimaced as he remembered the pain in 1941, “but if that’s what you’re used to doing, I don’t want to ruin Christmas for you.”

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale finally understood and went to sit next to him on the sofa. “You’re absolutely not ruining anything. Quite the opposite, my dear.”

“But...”

“Really, Crowley. I haven’t been to a Midnight Mass, or any other mass for that matter, in nearly a decade,” he confessed.

The demon looked at him with surprise-widened eyes.

“You know I’m – ironically, I know,” he chuckled a little, “not a fan of religion. Not of what the humans make it to be, at least. Got it all wrong. I’m not supporting that,” he smiled.

“I know that,” Crowley replied still in shock, “but... I mean, even atheists go today.”

“That is true,” the angel nodded. “It’s a part of the Christmas spirit for some humans, yes. But as for me... I’m not human, love. I go to Christmas Mass sometimes, when work calls for it. To perform a blessing or two, Christmas miracles as the humans call it. I’ve never been to one just because I wanted.”

“So...”

“So not going this year isn’t disrupting my plans in the slightest. I would’ve said so if it was,” he assured Crowley.

“Yeah. Yup. Makes sense. ‘M sorry,” the demon said uncomfortably.

“It’s okay, dear. I just want you to know that you’re never ruining anything I do. You’re very much a part of it.”

“Stop it,” Crowley grinned. “A demon could explode from all the good feelings,” – love, he didn’t say but they both knew – “radiating off of you.”

Aziraphale laughed and all of it only became even stronger.

“Anyway,” Crowley said because although it was Christmas and he was admittedly a bit more prone to accepting affection than usually, he still had to draw the line somewhere, “speaking of what humans do on Christmas Eve, they also drink. What would you say to a glass of brandy?

“I would say that that’s a good idea,” Aziraphale smiled.

“I thought you’d say that,” Crowley returned the smile and a bottle miraculously appeared in front of them.

“Happy Christmas.”


End file.
